Destiny
by Rosa-Lu-Fan
Summary: Destiny has meant them for each other. Their friends can see it. Will they be able to? Now Complete PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Surprising Feelings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to proofreaders!_

* * *

Monday Afternoon

Dr. Luisa Delgado stood in her office doorway, smiling as she watched Nurse Peter Riggs playing with a couple of kids in the RWHC lobby.

"What!" Peter asked in mock horror, "You've NEVER been to Timbuktu?"

"No." the little girl covered her mouth and giggled.

"You're silly." the small boy smiled.

"Who, me? Silly?" Peter turned to the boy, "Not me!" He exclaimed as he began to tickle the child.

"Yes youuuuuu!" The little boy roared with laughter.

Lu laughed quietly at Peter's interaction with the children.

"Hey," A voice broke into Lu's thoughts, "Waiting on someone?"

Lu looked up to see Lana Hawkins return to her desk and put her coffee mug down.

"Uh... yeah... Heidi." Lu responded a little too quickly.

Lana raised an eyebrow, "Heidi?"

"Yeah, she has an appointment this afternoon." Lu's gaze returned to Peter and the kids.

The receptionist looked down at the schedule book, "Heidi's appointment is not until four o'clock," she glanced at her watch, "it's only two thirty now."

"Yeah, well, you know Heidi, she always shows up early." Lu answered unable to look away from the lobby.

"But never an hour and a half early," Lana followed Lu's gaze, "Uh huh... Now I understand." she clucked in her motherly tone when she saw Peter.

Lu finally tore her eyes away and looked at Lana, "What?"

"I see right through your flimsy excuses." Lana smiled.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Lu turned and walked into her office.

"Umm humm, sure you don't." Lana followed close behind.

Lu moved behind her desk and busied herself sorting through patient files.

"You like that boy, it's so obvious." Lana stood in front of Lu's desk. She leaned over, put her hands on the desk, and looked up at Lu.

"First of all," Lu sat down behind the desk, "Peter's not a boy, he's a man. And second, of course I like him, you like him too... he's our friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Miss Smarty Pants!" Lana exclaimed

"Oh you have no idea what you are talking about." Lu glanced out the glass door, "There's a patient waiting at the front desk. Get out there and earn your pay." she smiled, relieved at the distraction.

Lana raised up and sighed. "We'll finish this later." she glanced back at her friend as she hurried out.

"Not if I can help it." Lu mumbled as she picked up a pen and started writing in a patient file.

* * *

A Couple Of Days Later

"Who paged Delgado?" Lu ran in the emergency room looking around for her patient.

"Over here." One of the ER nurses waved.

At the sound of Lu's voice, Peter looked up from the patient he was working with. Slightly mesmerized, his eyes followed Lu as she ran past him toward her patient two bays over. Peter couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he watched Lu's gentle manner with her patient. His mind wandered further from his present surroundings as he thought about how Lu treated her patients. She treated all of her patients, not just some of them, with a kindness and caring that very few doctors possess.

A voice suddenly jerked Peter back to reality. "Peter! Wake up man! Hang that IV." Dr. Nick Biancavilla frowned, "What are you looking at?"

Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Nothing." he replied as he quickly hung the IV.

Nick turned to look behind him, "Ah! ok." he responded when he saw Lu talking to her patient a couple of bays over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked as they finished with the patient and sent her off to surgery.

Nick shrugged, "You just seem to lose your concentration when a certain lady doctor is near by."

"Eh, that's all in your head B." Peter said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I've got to get back to the clinic."

"Uh huh, ok." Nick's answer wasn't heard, or at least wasn't acknowledged.

Peter stuck his hand in his pockets and walked away.

"Boy has he got it bad." Nick mumbled to himself as he watched his friend leave.

"You're losing it, pull it together Riggs!" Peter mentally shook himself. Even after reprimanding himself, Peter's eyes never left Lu as he slowly walked out of the ER.

* * *

A Little While Later

Nick entered the RWHC and quietly watched, noticing how Lu and Peter took care of their patients, seemingly dancing around each other all the while.

"So, you see it too..." Lana spoke up from her desk, more of a statement than a question.

"I'd have to be blind not to." Nick approached the receptionist desk.

"You'd have to be blind not to what?" Dr. Andy Campbell rounded the corner, a pile of patient files in her arms.

"See that those two have the hots for each other." Nick motioned as he sat down on Lana's desk.

Andy looked in the direction of Nick's motion. "True," she agreed, "The problem is getting them to admit it."

"There's got to be a way." Nick looked back and forth between the two ladies.

Andy shifted her attention from her partner back to the desk. She sighed and handed her stack of patient files to Lana, "Lu will be the hardest, you know how stubborn she is."

Taking the files, Lana tapped her pink pen against them, "Just give Lana a little time to think..."

* * *

The Following Saturday Night

"How does pizza sound?" Nick suggested when he emerged from the movie theater with Lana, Andy, Lu, and Peter.

"Sounds good to me." Lana said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Peter? Are you riding with me?" Lana walked toward her car.

"Yeah." Peter responded as he turned to follow her.

"Me too." Nick hurried to catch up.

Lu opened her car door and looked at Andy, "Well, are you going with them, me, or taking your car?"

Andy glanced back at the movie theater then at her car, "It'll be safe enough here, I'll ride with you."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Lu pulled into Big Banjo's parking lot behind Lana "I'm surprised they picked this little hole in the wall."

Andy shrugged as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Best pizza in town in my opinion."

"True." Lu turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

A few minutes later, the group sat around a table deciding what to order. Unnoticed, Andy stuck her hand in her pocket and made her pager go off.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Andy and Lu both fumbled for their pagers.

"Ah, that's me." Andy pulled her pager out of her pocket.

Lu grabbed her purse and started to stand, "Let's go."

"I'll take you back to your car." Lana stood up, "My stomach's not feeling so good anyway." she frowned.

Andy nodded and looked at Lu, "Stay, enjoy the pizza."

"Are you sure?" Lu looked between Andy and Lana.

"Yeah." Andy hurried toward the door.

Lana nodded and followed Andy out the door.

Within minutes, the waitress came and took their order. Lu sat with the guys, laughing at Nick. "Anyone ever tell you that your jokes are corny?" she asked.

"All the time," Nick smiled as his eyes followed a pretty woman to the register, "And I think I'll go try them out on her." He stood and started walking away.

"Nick..." Peter called after his friend.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my own way home." Nick grinned and called over his shoulder as he made his way toward the woman.

"Well, that leaves you and me and a big table." Lu laughed.

"No need for that, let's move." Peter motioned to a smaller table.

Nick followed the woman out and hurried over to the car where Lana and Andy were waiting. "Well, did they fall for it?" Lana asked as he got in the back seat.

"Hook, Line, and Sinker." Nick laughed.

"Good." Andy and Lana said in unison.

"Now if they will just open their eyes." Lana backed out of the parking spot and drove off into the night.

* * *

An Hour Later

Lu drove back in at the movie theater and pulled up beside Peter's motorcycle.

"That was good, I wish you would let me pay for half of it."

"Nah, my treat." Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and turned in the seat to face Lu.

"Can you believe Nick? Running off after some woman he'd never seen before?" Lu laughed as she turned off the car and flipped on the interior light.

"Sounds just like him." Peter smiled.

An awkward silence fell over the car and lasted for several minutes.

Lu smiled nervously, "Well, what do you think of..." she was cut short as Peter took her face between his hands, leaned forward and suddenly kissed her. Lu returned the kiss. Pulling away, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Peter in surprise...


	2. So Many Thoughts

_Here you go AshCarroll, hope you are feeling better!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to my proofreaders!_

* * *

A Few Seconds Later

"Ummm, W... Wh... What just happened?" Lu stuttered, still staring at Peter in shock.

"I don't know." Peter's face turned bright red, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he reached for the door handle.

"Wait..." Lu put her hand on his arm.

Sparks of electricity shot through Peter, his arm tingling from Lu's touch. He turned back to face her, "I'm sorry." he said again, his face still flushed from embarrassment.

"No..." a smile slowly spread across Lu's face, "I liked it."

"Me too." Peter admitted as he gently placed his hand on Lu's cheek. He leaned over across the car seat and kissed her again.

Lu melted into Peter's embrace, returning the kiss.

Peter slowly pulled away and looked at Lu, leaving his hand on her cheek.

Lu reached up and put her hand on top of his, "Peter... What are we doing?"

"Dr. Jackson's gonna have a fit when he finds out about this." Peter's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Exactly," Lu couldn't help but smile, "Do we care?"

Peter took one of Lu's hands between both of his, "Well, the hospital does have a policy against doctors dating nurses. But look at Nick, he dates nurses all the time."

"You've been my nurse a whole lot longer than we've worked at Rittenhouse, and you're more than just a RN" Lu reasoned.

"Maybe if we don't say anything, Dr. J won't notice." Peter shifted in the passenger seat.

Lu reached over beside the steering wheel and finally turned off the interior light, "Maybe." she agreed. A slight pout appeared on her face as she thought.

Peter couldn't resist leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips, effectively kissing away her pout. "I better go." he said quietly.

Lu nodded silently, her mind swirling with so many thoughts.

"Lu..." Peter started to say something else, but paused. Changing his mind, he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you Monday."

Lu smiled and squeezed Peter's hand as he got out of her car.

Peter sat on his motorcycle and pulled his helmet on watching Lu drive away.

Lu reached over and pulled her cell phone out of her purse as she drove. Glancing at the clock on her car radio, she dialed Andy's cell phone number.

Andy quietly closed her oldest daughter's bedroom door and started downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, her cell phone rang and vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered without looking at the caller ID, "Campbell."

"Hey." Lu replied, her voice slightly on edge.

"Delgado? What's wrong?" Andy asked, immediately noticing the difference in Lu's voice.

Lu sighed, "Nothing, at least I don't think so. Where are you?"

"At home, just said good night to my girls." Andy walked into the living room and sat down.

"Do you fell like having some company? Or is it too late?" Lu asked as she turned off the highway.

"It's never too late, come on over." Andy replied.

"Thanks, I'm not far from your house now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Lu said before hanging up.

Andy hung up and put her cell phone on the coffee table. She went to the kitchen and pulled a couple bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Taking the water with her, she went to the front door to wait on her friend.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

Lu pulled in the driveway and quickly got out of the car.

Andy met her halfway down the sidewalk and handed her one of the bottles of water.

Taking the water, Lu didn't beat around the bush. "Peter kissed me." she blurted out.

"It's about time." Andy smiled as she led Lu into the house.

"What?" Lu questioned.

"That's what we were hoping would happen." Andy took Lu by the wrist and walked to the living room.

"You what?" Lu asked. With so many thoughts and emotions dancing through her head, Lu was having a hard time putting it all together.

Andy sat on the couch and tugged Lu's arm, "Come on, sit down."

Lu sat down beside her friend. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she opened her bottle of water and took a drink.

Andy picked up a couch pillow to make more room. Dropping the pillow to the floor, she looked at Lu, "Didn't you think it was strange that Lana and I left, then very shortly after that, Nick left too?"

"Yeah." Lu leaned back on the couch, "Wait a minute, how did you know that Nick le... Oh! You guys set us up!" she exclaimed as realization finally dawned on her.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Andy laughed, "We just... gave you a shove in the right direction."

"But is it really the right direction?" Lu questioned quietly.

"Of course it is, you two are so right for each other... destiny as Lana calls it." Andy patted Lu's hand, "Quit fighting it so hard."

"I have to think about Marc too. I mean, my son is a huge part of my life." Lu shifted to get more comfortable.

"Lu..." Andy sighed, "I know Marc is your life, and I understand that. But Marc is in Arizona living it up as a college kid. If he was still living at home, he would be happy for you. I know for a fact that he saw the attraction between you and Peter."

"I just want to be sure that I'm doing the right thing." Lu looked up at her friend.

"Do you love Peter?" Andy leveled her gaze at Lu.

"Of course." Lu answered quickly.

"I mean as more than a friend." Andy corrected herself.

"Yes... No..." Lu paused, then sighed, "Yes."

"Then there's your answer," Andy reassured her, "You're doing the right thing."

* * *

Monday Morning

Lana looked up from her desk as Peter walked in the clinic, "Well, did anything interesting happen the other night?"

"I talked to Lu yesterday, I know she already told you." Peter smiled and walked on by.

"Hold on... Wait a minute," Lana called as she chased after Peter, "I want to hear it from you."

Peter walked into an exam room, putting his bag and motorcycle helmet down he looked back at Lana, "I know the set up had to be your idea, it has Lana written all over it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so tell me what happened." she insisted.

Peter laughed, "I kissed Lu."

"And?" Lana prompted.

"And what?" he pulled his coffee mug out of his bag.

"Come on kid... And what else?" Lana watched him intently.

"And we'll see." Peter walked around Lana and out the door.

"But you love her." Lana pressed as she followed, hot on his heels.

"I always have." Peter admitted quietly.

"Why haven't you said something sooner?" Lana gently smacked Peter on his arm.

"Afraid of losing a friend, I guess." Peter poured some coffee in his mug and sat the coffee pot down, "Now if you'll excuse me..." he disappeared into Lu's office.


	3. You're My Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to my proofreaders and sounding boards! You guys are great!_

* * *

A Few Months Later

Fall's nice cool days gave way to a cold, cold winter with Christmas quickly approaching.

"Alright, time to hit the day running." Lu announced as she looked up at the clock. A collective groan went up from the group of women seated around the lopsided circle. "I know, I know." Lu opened the glass door, "Chat room... tomorrow. You know the time, you know the place."

Waiting to enter the RWHC, Peter held the lobby door open for the steady stream of ladies making their way out, rushing off to their waiting jobs.

Lu stood at Lana's desk mumbling something about needing coffee before picking up a patient file and beginning to read.

Peter approached Lu from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning Beautiful." he greeted her cheerfully as he kissed the back of her head.

"Morning." Lu yawned in response.

"Late night?" Peter questioned, turning her around to face him.

"Yeah, waited up for Marc to get home." Lu stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on Peter's lips.

"What time did he get in?" Peter gently brushed his hand across Lu's cheek.

"I don't really remember..." she replied tiredly, "But it was sometimes between one thirty and two o'clock this morning."

"No wonder you're tired." Peter moved over to the other counter and poured two mugs of coffee.

"Thanks," Lu took one of the mugs from his outstretched hand, "Marc says it's a hard drive from Arizona, but Christmas break is well worth it."

"I bet he's tired too." Peter commented after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, it didn't take him long to collapse into bed," she laughed, "Knowing my son, he'll sleep to noon... Speaking of noon, are we going to meet for lunch?"

"Ah, I wish I could sweetheart, but I have a house call I need to make. But how about dinner tonight... you , me, and Marc? I'll cook." Peter smiled at Lu.

"Sounds good." Lu replied as she spotted her first patient walk in. Giving Peter one last kiss she smiled. "See you later." Lu picked up her coffee and a patient file, "Kristen? You ready honey?" she called out just before disappearing into her exam room.

* * *

A Few Minutes Before Noon - The Same Day

Peter stood in front of Lu's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited a minute, hearing no movement inside, he knocked again.

Marc rubbed his eyes and groaned as an insistent knocking woke him from a deep sleep. He slowly rolled out of bed and stumbled out of his room. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he called tiredly.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Peter smiled when Marc finally opened the door.

"Peter! What's wrong? Is it Ma? Is she ok?" suddenly wide awake, Marc fired off the questions rapidly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. I just came to see you." Peter spoke calmly.

Marc sighed in relief and stepped back out of the doorway, "Come on in."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Peter walked in and closed the door behind him.

"No biggie." Marc replied, "Come sit down." he moved into the living room and sat in the recliner.

"Marc I want to talk to you about something." Peter slowly sat on the couch facing Marc.

"Oh, oh... What'd I do now?" Marc eyed Peter nervously.

"No, nothing like that," Peter smiled, "More of a question."

Marc leaned back in the recliner, "Fire away then."

Peter scooted to the edge of the couch, "Well... you know that your Mom and I have been dating for several months..."

"Yes, I know and I think it's great," Marc interrupted with a smile, "I'm ok with it, more than ok."

Peter relaxed a bit, "Thanks. That wasn't the question, but it makes it a lot easier to ask my question."

"Well, what is it then?" Marc frowned in confusion.

"Ummm..." Peter slowly let out a breath he wasn't aware that he had been holding, "I... uh... I wanna ask your permission to marry your Mom."

Marc stared at Peter, dropped jawed, for several seconds before slowly responding, "My permission? Peter that is so old-fashioned."

"Well, when I do something, I like to do it right." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"You're supposed to ask the woman's father... not her son." A smile crept across Marc's face.

"I know... I know," Peter leaned back on the couch, "But you're the main man in her life, you've been the ONLY man in her life for almost nineteen years."

Marc's smile broadened, "Well, it looks like Ma has a new leading man."

"Thanks." Peter sighed in relief.

"What?" Marc asked. "Did you think I'd say no?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Peter rushed to explain.

"Peter... I've known you almost my entire life. You're already family. Besides, there's always been a spark between you and Mom. I'm not blind, you know... it's about time!" Marc stood and started towards the kitchen, "Do you want a Pepsi or something?"

"No thanks, I've got to get back to the clinic." Peter stood as well.

"Hey Peter?" Marc turned back to face him.

"Yeah?" Peter stopped a few steps from the door.

"When are you gonna ask her?" Marc looked questioningly at the other man.

"Good question." Peter smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Half An Hour Later

Peter walked back into the clinic with a pizza box.

Lana looked up from her desk, where she sat eating a salad, "Well? Did you talk to him? Where's the ring kid? I wanna see the ring."

"Shhh!" Peter shushed Lana, glancing towards Lu's office.

"Boy... Lana knows better than that," Lana put her fork down, "She ran outta here like a streak of lightening about ten minutes ago, headed for the ER... Now show me the ring."

"It's at home." Peter leaned against Lana's desk.

"Awww." Lana made a face at him.

"It's not like I carry it around with me." he couldn't help but laugh at Lana's sour expression.

"Carry what around with you?" Lu asked as she suddenly rounded the corner.

Thinking quickly, Peter replied, "A hammer."

"A hammer?" Lu frowned at Peter in confusion.

"Yeah, Lana's about ready to smack this computer into next week." Lana smiled, winking at Peter behind Lu's back.

"That sounds like something you'd do," Lu laughed as she turned to face the receptionist, "Just be sure to get all the patient information transferred to a new computer before you kill this one."

"Anyways," Peter kissed Lu's cheek, "We couldn't go to lunch, so I brought lunch to us." he smiled and held up the pizza box.

* * *

One Evening A Few Days Later - Four Days Before Christmas

Peter knocked on Lu's apartment door and fidgeted nervously.

A few seconds later, Marc swung the door open, "Come on in Peter, Ma's almost ready."

"I'll be right there." Lu called from her bedroom as she pulled her hair up and secured it in a french twist. She looked at her make-up and self-consciously adjusted the straps of her sleeveless dress one last time. She slipped her feet into her black high heeled pumps and walked into the living room.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Peter's jaw dropped when he caught sight of Lu's form fitting, ankle length, forest green velvet dress.

Lu blushed slightly and smiled, "So do you." she eyed Peter's white shirt and black tuxedo.

"Wow..." Peter said once more, handing her a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Lu laughed at Peter's expression, "Well, you told me to dress formal."

"Hey Peter, pick your jaw up off the floor." Marc laughed and then turned to face his Mom. "Here Ma, let me take those and put them in a vase for you."

"Thanks." Lu handed the roses to Marc.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" Marc asked as he moved to the kitchen and pulled a vase out of the cabinet.

"Chez Martinelli's." Peter couldn't take his eye off of Lu.

"Whoa!" Marc filled the vase with water and dropped the roses in, "Going fancy, I see."

"Dinner and dancing." Peter finally looked back Marc.

"Sounds nice." Lu picked her coat up off the couch.

"Here, let me..." Peter rushed over and took her coat. He held it open behind Lu as she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

Marc walked over and hugged Lu, "Have a good time," then looking at Peter, he joked, "Be sure to have her home by curfew... eleven o'clock."

"Ha ha, very funny." Lu ruffled Marc's hair, "Don't wait up." she kissed his cheek then turned and took Peter's arm.

* * *

An Hour And A Half Later

"That was delicious." Lu smiled as Peter led her onto Chez Martinelli's dance floor.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he pulled Lu close, wrapping his arms around her and began waltzing to the music.

"Only about fifty times." Lu smiled and tilted her head up for a kiss.

Peter gently kissed Lu's lips and continued waltzing her around the dance floor, "You are the most amazing woman I know and I can not tell you how much I love you. You're my life, my whole world." Peter stopped dancing and reached into his tuxedo pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box and slowly dropped down on one knee. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." Peter opened the box revealing a four karat, princess cut, diamond ring.

Lu gasped, her hand flew to her mouth and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Peter looked up at her, tears in his eyes too, "Luisa, Will you marry me?"


	4. Preparations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to my proofreaders and sounding boards! You know who you are :-) I couldn't do this without you guys!_

_Please please review!_

* * *

Several Seconds Later

Lu stood in stunned silence, her hand still covering her mouth.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Peter gazed up at her from where he stayed poised on one knee.

The waiters stopped, the customers looked up from their meals, and the other couples stopped dancing. All eyes were on Lu and Peter. The only sound was the music drifting across Chez Martinelli's dance floor.

"Peter... I... I..." Lu stuttered, finally finding her voice.

"I love you Lu, you're everything to me." Peter pulled the huge ring out of the box.

"Yes!" she smiled broadly, tears streaming down her face.

Applause broke out across the restaurant as Peter slipped the ring on Lu's finger. He stood up and pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Peter, I..."

Peter gently brushed her tears away and leaned over, silencing her with a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, Peter lifted Lu off the floor and twirled her around. Then, gently lowering her back to her feet, he held her close and began to dance again.

* * *

A Few Days Later - The Day After Christmas

Silence blanketed the clinic. No patients in the lobby. The phone that never seemed to stop ringing was strangely quiet. Even Andy and Lu's pagers that constantly sounded were oddly silent. Enjoying the rare calm, Andy and Lana sat on Lu's office couch while the three women chatted.

"So, Peter spent Christmas with you? What did Marc think?" Lana smiled, "Give us details, all the juicy details."

"Marc enjoyed it and there ARE no juicy details." Lu laughed as she rolled her chair around the desk and came to a stop in front of her friends.

"Have you set a wedding date?" Andy asked as she picked up Lu's hand and looked at her engagement ring again.

"February second, " Lu smiled, "I need to talk to you guys though."

"Wow! That's not very far away! Talk to us? About what?" Andy looked up at her friend in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

Lu rolled her chair back a little ways and propped her feet up on the couch between her friends, "I was hoping that I could convince you both to be my maids-of-honor."

"Two maids-of-honor?" A smile played across Lana's face, "But what about bridesmaids?"

"Well, " Lu glanced at Andy, "I was thinking of asking Jessie and Lizzy. Do you think they would want to?"

"They would love it! They're both such girly girls." Andy smiled and looked up at the clock on Lu's office wall.

Following Andy's gaze, Lu was surprised to see that it was almost five o'clock, "Today was amazingly quiet, but I bet we pay the price for it on Monday."

"Most likely so." Andy agreed as she stood to leave.

"Wait," Lu put her hand on Andy's arm, "Can I ask one more favor?"

"Of course." Andy shrugged out of her white lab coat.

"I was wondering... well..." Lu searched for the right words, "You know my Mom died when I was ten... and I seriously doubt that Isabel will fly in from Puerto Rico..."

"You really think your grandmother will miss your wedding?" A puzzled look crossed Andy's face.

"Oh, I know she'll WANT to be here, but I don't think she'll be able to make the trip..." Lu looked down at her feet.

"But?" Lana gently prompted with growing concern in her voice.

"No buts..." Lu continued without looking up, "I just wondered if you guys could help me choose a dress and plan the wedding."

Placing her finger under Lu's chin, Lana raised her face, forcing Lu to look up at her. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, you guys are my family, I couldn't have raised Marc without you." Lu quickly wiped away tears before they could spill down her cheeks.

"Well, when do you want to go dress shopping?" Andy sat back down facing Lu.

"How about tomorrow?" Lana suggested excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." Andy nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow? Already? Isn't that kinda fast?" Lu questioned as she looked back and forth between her two best friends.

"February second is barely over a month away, baby girl. They'll probably need at least a month for alterations and additional fittings." Lana's motherly instincts suddenly kicked in full gear.

"Alright... tomorrow then." Lu smiled as excitement began to overtake her.

"Good! Dr. Campbell, I'll pick you up at 7:45 in the morning," Lana smiled broadly and looked at Lu, "then we'll be at your apartment no later than 8:00"

* * *

The Next Day Around Noon

"Come on Lana... We've been shopping for hours. We've been in every bridal shop in Philly. Let's give it up for the day and go get some lunch." Lu suggested from the passenger seat of Lana's car.

"There's a lot of places we haven't been to yet. Let's check this one before we eat." Lana turned into the parking lot of a small bridal shop.

"Alright." Lu agreed as Lana parked.

"This looks nice." Andy opened the back door and got out.

"This is where Jen, in radiology, got her wedding gown last month... and it was absolutely beautiful. Come on, let's go in. I bet you'll find your dress in here, Lu." When she didn't receive an answer, Lana stopped and looked to her right, "Lu?"

"It's perfect." Lu whispered as she stood staring at a wedding gown in the bridal shop's display window.

"Is that the one you want?" Andy stepped up beside Lu.

"Yes." Lu responded without taking her eyes off of the gown.

"Well then, let's go try it on." Andy led Lu inside.

Upon entering the store, they were instantly greeted by a middle-aged lady with glasses and shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. "Hello! Which one of you lovely ladies is the bride?"

"I am." Lu looked around, surprised at the large number of dresses that the small shop held.

"I'm Joanne." the saleswoman stepped forward.

"I'm Lu... Andy and Lana." Lu pointed to both of her friends as she spoke.

A radiant smile lit up Joanne's face, "How may I help you, Dear?"

"I'm really interested in the dress in your display window." Lu couldn't help but return Joanne's contagious smile.

"Ah, one of our most popular styles. Right this way, Honey." Joanne's gently grandmotherly manner took over as she led Lu to a sales rack.

Looking through the dresses, Lu found the gown in her size and pulled it off the rack.

"Would you like me to hang that in a dressing room while you continue to look? " Joanne offered with a twinkle in her eye.

"No thank you. I'm gonna go try it on now." Lu turned and looked for her friend, "Andy?"

"Here I am." Andy walked over and followed Lu into a dressing room.

Whispers and soft laughter drifted from behind the closed dressing room door as Andy helped Lu into the wedding gown. "Oh Lu... that's gorgeous!" Andy's voice floated over the door.

"Well come on out and let Lana see." Lana called from outside the dressing room.

The door slowly swung open, revealing Lu in a floor-length, white satin, sleeveless wedding gown. Lu stepped out of the dressing room.

"Turn around." Andy instructed as she picked up the train.

Turning sideways, Lu watched Andy emerge from the dressing room and spread the long white satin train out behind her.

"It's soooo pretty!" Lana exclaimed as she help spread the train out, unbunching the lace center.

Lu looked in the three-way mirror and ran her hand down the fitted bodice to the full skirt, "Lots of tulle to make it puff out... I love it."

Lana placed a flowered headpiece and veil on Lu's head. Andy reached up and tugged the veil, centering it to where it fell just below Lu's chin in the front and to her waist in the back.

"No veil," Lu gently pulled the headpiece and veil off, "I'm gonna wear my hair up in a french twist with baby's breath. Besides... I don't want to cover the buttons up."

"I didn't think about that." Lana smiled as she looked at the small pearl buttons running down the back of Lu's dress from the scooped neckline to the fitted waist.

Lu looked back at Andy and Lana with tears in her eyes.

Reading the thoughts as they danced across Lu's face, Andy wrapped her in a hug and spoke softly in her ear, "Your Mom would love it, she'd be so proud of you... Isabel will too"

Lu returned Andy's hug, "Thank you," her voice barely audible, "I really needed to hear that." Then, pulling away from Andy's embrace, Lu smiled and wiped away the tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "This is it, this is the one I want"

"Wonderful! Wonderful Dear! You look absolutely stunning!" Joanne's bubbling personality made them all laugh as she rushed forward and began fussing over Lu's dress. "We'll tuck this in a little here, and raise the hem a little here... Don't you worry, Honey. We'll get this all fixed up!"

"Hussle, hussle!" Lana clapped her hands, "We're just getting started. We've got a LOT of work to do!"


	5. Promises To Last Forever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to all my "Santa's elves"! You know who you are :-) Merry Christmas!_

* * *

The Day Before Lu and Peter's Wedding

Andy stepped out of her office and almost collided with Lu as she rushed into the clinic from the ER. "Lu! What are you doing here!"

"Girl! You're supposed to be at your final dress fitting!" Lana looked up from her desk in surprise.

"I know, I know! I got paged." Lu hurried into her office.

Following close behind, Andy held out her hand, "Give me your pager."

Lu shuffled through some papers on her desk, "What?"

"Give me your pager." Andy repeated, "I'll take care of any pages you get."

"Andy!" Lu started to protest.

"I'm not asking. Now, hand it over." Andy spoke more sternly, still holding her hand out.

Lu sighed and reluctantly handed her pager to Andy.

"Thank you," a smile spread across Andy's face, "Now get outta here!"

"Yeah," Lana spoke up from Lu's office doorway, "Get going before Peter sees you. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty four hours before the wedding."

"You are so superstitious." Lu laughed as Andy and Lana practically pushed her out of the clinic.

* * *

The Next Day - Early Afternoon

Lu stood with her back to the door, facing the full length mirror in the bride's room as Andy buttoned the tiny pearl buttons running down the back of her wedding gown and Lana fussed with her hair.

"Did you bring another can of hair spray? This one's almost empty." Lana shook the hairspray can and lightly sprayed Lu's hair.

"Yeah, there's another one in my bag." Lu tucked a few stray hairs up into her french twist.

"Hold still," Andy struggled with the last couple of buttons, "These are being stubborn."

Hearing the door, Lu looked up in the mirror.

In the open doorway of the bride's room stood Isabel, smiling broadly.

Lu, stunned, stood staring at Isabel in the mirror for a moment before quietly exclaiming, "Oh... my... God!" She slowly turned around to face her grandmother, "Am I dreaming? Or are you really here?"

Isabel laughed, "I'm really here, mi amor."

Lu picked up the skirt of her gown and practically flew across the bride's room, into her grandmother's arms. "I can't believe it! You're here... you're really here!" Lu clung to Isabel, tears streaming down her face.

Wrapping Lu in a tight embrace, Isabel spoke softly, "No grita, mi pequeÃ±o." Pulling back, Isabel wiped away Lu's tears.

"Huh?" Lana raised an eyebrow.

Andy smiled and translated, "Do not cry, my little one."

"Oh... thanks Miss I'm Fluent In Countless Languages." Lana's eyes sparkled with laughter as she teased her friend.

Lu laughed then turned back to her grandmother, "I'm sorry." She wiped away a few tears, "I'm just so happy you're here."

"I couldn't miss my little girl's wedding, now could I?" Isabel gently touched Lu's cheek, "Now, you've smeared your makeup with those tears."

"How did you get here? I didn't think you could fly this far." Lu looked at Isabel curiously.

"I couldn't on a regular airline, but the nicest private jet... HUGE private jet picked me up." Isabel sat down on the soft couch.

"Private jet?" Lu frowned in confusion.

"Yes." Isabel motioned toward Andy.

"The advantages of a former Army life... and some of DC's wealthiest owing you a favor." Andy smiled when Lu looked back at her.

"And then when I landed," Isabel continued, "a fancy limousine picked me up and brought me here."

Lu looked at Andy again.

"Not me this time... Not my doings." Andy held up her hands, then pointed to Lana.

"The advantages of one of Philly's rich owing you for babysitting." Lana shrugged her shoulders.

Lu hurried over and threw her arms around her best friends, tears rolling down her cheeks again, "You guys are the best."

"You deserve the best..." Andy's voice was thick with emotion as she and Lana hugged Lu tightly.

"Now, now ladies," Isabel clapped her hands lightly, "We must finish getting my Luisa ready. It is almost time."

"Yes," Andy smiled as she pulled out of the group hug, "Let me fix your makeup." She dabbed at the mascara streaks under Lu's eyes.

Lana pulled back as well and returned to fussing over Lu's hair as Isabel stood and walked over to finish buttoning the back of Lu's gown.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"Ma?" Marc knocked on the bride's room door.

Lana opened the door and stepped back, allowing Marc to enter.

"Whoa..." Marc stared at his Mom in awe as the sound of _Kenny G's Forever In Love_ drifted into the room, "You look SO beautiful."

"Thank you Son," Lu stepped over to Marc and straightened the bow tie of his tuxedo, "You're quite handsome yourself."

"Come ladies, let's give Luisa and Marco a few minutes alone." Isabel quickly ushered Andy and Lana out, closing the door behind them.

Marc looked back and laughed, "Just you and me."

"The way it's always been." Lu smiled at her son with tears in her eyes.

Marc took a step closer to Lu and hugged her tight, "Ma, don't cry," he whispered in her ear, "This is a happy occasion... Peter's finally gonna be our family for real."

Lu pulled back and wiped away her tears, "Well, as long as you guys don't build a cave in my living room again!"

"I was four years old! I can't believe you remember that!" Marc laughed.

"How could I forget? I came home after Wednesday Night Clinic, totally exhausted from being up all night, and found ALL of my towels and sheets draped across the couch, chairs, anything and everything in my living room." Lu's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Hey!" Marc protested, "It was Peter's idea!"

Lu threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah, right. Sure it was."

"Well, what about my first day of school? You cried more than I did!" Marc reminded his Mom.

"And the day that you came in the clinic after some bullies beat you up for your Game Master." Lu reached up and ruffled Marc's hair.

"Yeah," Marc chuckled, "That WAS pretty bad wasn't it?"

"You think!" Lu raised one eyebrow.

"But hey, you taught me how to fight after that." Marc smiled broadly.

"No!" Lu corrected her son quickly, "I taught you how to defend yourself if you ever needed to."

"Yeah, yeah." Marc agreed cheerfully, "You cried when I left for college too."

Lu smiled and gently ran her hand down Marc's cheek, "The years flew by... you grew up too fast for this Mom's taste."

Marc took Lu's hand and kissed it, "Ma..." he said quietly, "No matter how far I go, I'll always come back to you wherever you are. You'll always be my home."

Lu cleared her throat to hold back the tears as she pulled her son close. "Well," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Well what?" Marc pulled back and looked at his Mom.

"Well," Lu said again, her husky Hispanic accent becoming more and more apparent from her unshed tears.

"Ma? What is it?" Marc frowned in concern.

"Are you ready to give me away and get rid of me?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maaa!" Marc laughed, "That's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Lu kissed Marc's cheek, "Come on... Peter's waiting."

Marc opened the door and stepped out, "Let's not keep him waiting any longer... he's waited too many years." He held his arm out to his Mom.

Suddenly the sound of the _Bridal Chorus_ filled the sanctuary and all of the guests rose to their feet. Lu smiled happily as she glided down the aisle on Marc's arm.

Lu was so wrapped up, in Peter's gaze and in her own thoughts and expectations, that most of the ceremony was a blur. She knew that Lana and Bob both sang. She was aware that Andy and Nick both spoke some sort of Wedding Blessings over them. But exactly what was said and sung was lost in the fog as she focused her attention and her entire being on the man standing beside her... the love of her life. The only thing that she remembered clearly was the minister's final proclamation, "I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss your bride."

Peter leaned down and kissed Lu deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"You're my whole world." Peter whispered as they broke the kiss and pulled apart.

"And you're my everything." Lu responded quietly before taking Peter's arm and walking back up the aisle.

* * *

That Evening - At The Airport

Isabel stood at the security checkpoint, "Now you take care of her." She said as she hugged her new grandson.

"Yes ma'am, I will." Peter replied with a smile.

Isabel stepped over and hugged Lu as well, "Have a good time."

"We will." Lu kissed her grandmother's cheek, then took her husband's hand as they proceeded through the security checkpoint.

Isabel waved as they hurried to catch their flight, "I'll be here when you get back, mi amor..."

* * *

_Please, Please Review!_


	6. Celebrations And Heartaches

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to all my "Santa's elves"! You know who you are :-) Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Peter and Lu walked off the airplane hand in hand. Walking toward the baggage claim, Peter smiled at his wife. "Do you think Isabel is still here?"

"Yes," Lu chuckled, "She said she would be. She's probably pacing the floor, waiting on us to get home."

"I'm glad she came..." Peter said as he grabbed their luggage from the baggage carousel.

"Me too," Tears sprang up in Lu's eyes, "It was the first time I've seen her in over ten years. Marc was around six years old when Isabel moved back to Puerto Rico."

"She was excited about coming too." Peter held the terminal door open.

"Wait a minute... you KNEW she was coming!" Lu looked at Peter in shock as she walked out of the airport.

"Yeah..." Peter nodded.

Lu playfully swatted his arm, "Well, why didn't you tell me!"

Peter opened the trunk of the car and dropped their luggage in, "What? And ruin the surprise of Andy's and Lana's wedding gift for you? No way! They would've had my head!"

Lu laughed as she and Peter got in the car and he drove away.

* * *

A Week And A Half Later

Peter, Lu, and Isabel once again stood in the airport saying good-bye.

"You'll have to come and see me in Puerto Rico." Isabel tucked Lu's long dark hair back behind her ear.

"We'll do our best." Peter promised as Lu hugged her grandmother, too choked up to speak.

"Good," Isabel let go of Lu and moved over to Peter, "Now you take good care of my Luisa, treat her right."

"I will... never doubt it." Peter leaned over and hugged the petite woman standing in front of him.

"Ma'am?" An airport employee approached, "The jet is here..."

"Isabel nodded, "Thank you, young man."

Lu hugged Isabel once more, "Call us when you get home."

Isabel nodded and whispered into Lu's ear, "You take care of yourself and that little one."

Lu pulled back in surprise, "How did you know that?" she asked wide-eyed.

Isabel smiled broadly, "I know everything, darling girl."

"Know what?" Peter asked as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Nothing." Lu replied quickly, keeping her eyes focused on Isabel.

Isabel hugged Lu tightly and whispered again, "Tell him soon."

"Tonight." Lu responded quietly.

Isabel pulled away and turned to leave.

"Right this way Ma'am." The airport employee quickly led Isabel down the concourse and out of sight.

* * *

That Evening At Lu and Peter's Apartment

"I'm glad you made it home safely," she smiled, "I know you're tired... go and get some rest." She paused and listened, "We love you too... Good night." Laying the cordless phone on the night stand, Lu rolled over in bed to face her husband.

"Isabel make it home?" Peter pulled Lu close to him.

"Yes and she's completely worn out." Lu laid her head on Peter's chest.

"I imagine so. It's been a long few weeks for her." he kissed the top of Lu's head.

"Umm humm, almost a month." she replied as she gently rubbed Peter's chest, "Honey..."

"Humm?" Peter looked down at Lu.

"We really should start looking for a house like we talked about." Lu spoke quietly.

"We will soon." Peter reassured her.

"No," Lu insisted, "We really should start looking."

Peter pulled back a little and eyed his wife, "Lu... what aren't you telling me?"

"Ummm..." Lu pulled away and rolled over toward the night stand. Pulling the drawer open, she removed something and rolled back over, facing Peter.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Lu smiled and kissed his cheek as she placed something in his hand.

Looking down, Peter found a home pregnancy test in his hand, "Wha...?"

"Look at it." Lu watched his face closely.

Peter turned the stick over and looked at the display window. Speechless, he looked from the test to Lu, and back to the test.

"Peter... honey... say something." Lu searched his face for some clue... ANY clue to what was running through his mind.

"Uh... you mean... uh... we're..." Peter stuttered hopelessly.

Lu sat up and smiled cautiously, "You're gonna be a Daddy."

A smile spread across Peter's face, "Really?"

"Really." Lu nodded, still carefully choosing her words, "I just found out a couple of days ago."

"A couple of days ago? That means... that..." Peter fumbled for words.

"Yes," Lu nodded again, smiling slightly, "that night on the beach in Florida."

Speechless, once again, Peter laid the test down. Smiling, he pulled Lu close and kissed her deeply.

Lu returned his kiss then slowly pulled away, "You're ok with this?"

"More than ok... I'm ecstatic!" Peter replied as he leaned forward and kissed Lu's stomach.

"Good." Lu smiled when Peter laid his head on her stomach. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair, "That's what I asked Isabel how she knew today at the airport."

"You mean you didn't tell her?" Peter looked up from where he laid, hugging Lu's stomach.

"No, I didn't want to tell anyone until I told you." She smiled down at him.

"How did she know?" Peter asked as he sat up beside Lu.

"I have absolutely NO clue! She did that when I was pregnant with Marc too." Lu shook her head in confusion.

"She did?" Peter asked incredulously.

"The only difference was... she knew before I did!" Lu smiled, "That woman never ceases to amaze me."

"Women's intuition, I guess." Peter laughed as he pulled Lu into an embrace and held her close.

* * *

The Next Day

Lu came out of her office and spotted Andy and Lana talking at the front desk. She walked over and handed Lana a stack of patient files. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Andy sighed, "Just wasting time before my next patient comes in."

"Oh! Speaking of patients," Lu sat down on Lana's desk and put her feet in a chair, "Lana, I need you to schedule an appointment for me with Andy."

Lana glanced at Lu, "For you? As in you being the referring doctor?"

"Yeah, something like that." Lu looked through another pile of patient files, then placed them on top of the pile she brought out from her office.

"Alright kid." Lana reduced the computer program that she was working on and opened a different program. She typed in a few things, "Patient name?"

"Luisa Riggs." Lu responded casually.

Andy looked at her friend in concern, "What's wrong?"

Lana looked up from her computer screen and raised an eyebrow, "You? For what?"

Trying to remain casual, Lu smiled, "Prenatal counseling and check-up."

Andy nearly dropped her coffee mug as she stared at Lu in shock, "Prenatal? Are you sure?"

"What!" Lana practically screamed.

Smiling broadly, Lu nodded, "Very sure."

"Oh my gosh!" Lana jumped up and hugged Lu, "Congratulations!"

Andy smiled and patted Lu's back, "That's wonderful!"

"Thanks!" Lu's smile lit up her face.

"Well, come on..." Andy turned toward her office, "Let's go take care of that first appointment."

"Now?" Lu looked at her partner in surprise.

"Sure... neither one of us has a patient right now." Andy smiled before walking away.

"Alright," Lu smiled and slid off of Lana's desk. "We won't be long Lana." she called over her shoulder as she let Andy's office door close behind her.

* * *

A Month Later

Lu leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched Peter kick off his shoes before sitting down beside her. "So... What boy names do you like?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Peter thought for a minute, "Nathan, James, Josiah, and Seth. What do you like?"

Lu ran her fingers through Peter's hair as he scooted down in bed and laid his head on her stomach, "Josiah and Micah are my favorites, but I like Dennis too." she smiled.

"What about girl names? Have you thought about those?" Peter gently rubbed Lu's stomach.

"Mercy, Faith, and Autumn... What do you like?" Lu looked down at her husband.

"Mercy and Autumn are pretty. I also like Grace, Ashlyn, Lynn, and Kelsie." Peter smiled, "At least we agree on a few of the names."

Lu nodded and laughed, "That's always a good thing."

"Yeah." Peter chuckled, "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed Lu wince.

"Nothing." she gently tugged his hair, "You need a haircut."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "I'll go get one Saturday." He raised up half-way and looked at his wife as she shifted uncomfortably, "Am I hurting you?"

"No..." Lu closed her eyes for a brief second, then sighed and looked at Peter.

"What is it?" he sat up all the way and put his arm around her shoulders in concern.

"Just... a little cramping." Lu reluctantly admitted as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Cramping?" Peter quickly stood, "Come on... We're going to the ER."

"Peter..." Lu protested.

Wasting no time, Peter picked his wife up out of bed and carried her out to the car, "I'll call Andy to meet us there."

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Lu lay on a gurney in the ER, waiting on Andy to come back in.

Peter quickly moved to Lu's side as she quietly cried out in pain. "Shhh... I'm right here." he sat on the gurney and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

The curtain around Lu's ER bay parted. Andy stepped in, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

Lu looked up at Andy with tears in her eyes, already knowing in her heart what was happening.. "Ands... please..." Lu pleaded as the tears slipped from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Andy sighed and pulled a chair over to the gurney. She sat down and gently brushed the hair out of Lu's eyes.

Peter laid a protective hand on his wife's stomach and looked at the other doctor, "Andy..."

Andy looked from Lu to Peter and back to Lu. She took one of Lu's hands in both of hers. With tears in her own eyes, she quietly confirmed her best friend's worst fear, "Lu, sweetheart, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

_Ok... Make me a happy girl... Please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Broken Hearts Can Be Healed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to my good friends SallyJo and Jason for help in brainstorming this chapter... proofreading and editing! Happy New Year's!  
_

_I know that the end of this chapter is gonna sound strange... but it is medically possible. It happened to one of my friends.  
_

* * *

A Little Over An Hour Later

"Peter..." Andy spoke quietly.

Peter looked up from where he sat on the gurney, holding his wife's head in his lap, gently stroking her hair.

"Why don't you go get the car or something, and let me help Lu change?" Andy suggested as she walked across the ER bay and pulled a pair of clean scrubs out of the cabinet.

Peter looked down at Lu, "Is that ok with you"

Lu nodded silently and slowly sat up.

He kissed her cheek and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute." he promised as he parted the curtain and stepped out of the bay.

Andy pulled the curtain closed behind Peter and walked over to the gurney.

Lu quietly cried as Andy slowly helped her change into the clean scrubs, then sitting on the gurney again, she stared down at her feet in silence.

Andy sat down in the chair facing the gurney and took both of Lu's hands in her own, "Lu... say something"

"There's nothing to say... the baby's gone and that's all there is to it." Lu responded in a husky whisper, without looking up.

"You've got to talk honey. I know you're hurting... don't keep this bottled up." Andy gently encouraged.

"There's nothing to say." Lu repeated as she pulled her hands away from Andy and slowly slid off of the gurney. She walked over and opened the curtain.

"Lu..." Andy called in an attempt to stop her friend.

"I'm fine Andy." Lu's voice was flat, barely above a whisper as she walked out of the bay. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Andy stood and hurried after her partner, "Take the day off. You and Peter should both stay home"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lu repeated without turning around.

Andy sighed as Lu walked out of the ER with no further comment.

Peter rushed to meet his wife and ushered her safely into the car. Turning back to the ER doors, he waved to Andy before getting in the car and driving away.

* * *

A Few Evenings Later

Peter moved about the kitchen, preparing a tray. Soup, a sandwich, a bottle of water... then suddenly remembering, he added a book by Lu's favorite author and a vase containing one long stem, red rose. He walked to their bedroom and slowly entered. "Hi sweetheart," he spoke quietly as he placed the tray on the bedside table.

Lu looked up from where she laid. Following Peter's every move with her eyes, she quietly sighed.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand across her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Come on, sit up baby, you need to eat"

"I just wanna sleep." Lu rolled over, turning her back to Peter and buried her face in the pillow.

"It's only six o'clock." he tried to reason with her.

"I don't care." she mumbled into her pillow.

"Honey..." Peter was cut off by a knock on the front door. "I'll be back." He rose to his feet and walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind him. Peter quickly crossed the living room and opened the front door.

"Hey kid." Lana greeted him with a small smile, "How's Lu"

"Lana... Come on in," Peter stepped back and held the door open, "I'm glad you came by"

Lana walked in and dropped her purse on the couch, "Why? What's wrong"

Peter leaned against the wall and sighed, "I haven't been able to get Lu to talk to me in days. She's already in bed"

Lana frowned in concern, "Already? She's barely had time to get home from work"

"I know," Peter nodded, "And all she'll say is that she just wants to sleep"

"Ok," Lana sighed, "Let Lana give it a try"

Peter nodded again and slowly exhaled, grateful for the help.

Lana walked across the living room and quietly knocked on the bedroom door. Receiving no answer, she opened the door and stepped in. "Lu, baby..." Lana's heart seemed to break when she saw her friend. As she walked over and sat down on the bed, Lana's motherly instincts took over. She gently rubbed Lu's back and quietly soothed, "Come on baby girl, talk to Lana"

Lu rolled over, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She looked up at Lana and repeated the phrase that she had used so often in the past few days, "There's nothing to say"

"Sure there is," Lana insisted, "You're hurting and you need to get it out. Bottling it up only hurts you worse. Tell me what you're thinking"

"Fine, fine," Lu sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, "You want to know what I'm thinking?" her eyes flashed with anger.

Lana nodded, "Yes... anger, hurt, fear... I want to hear it all"

"Fine!" The words began to roll rapidly from Lu's lips, "I'm so angry, I could scream! It hurts so bad that it feels like my heart is literally breaking in two, like someone ripped my heart out and shattered it into tiny pieces that I'll never be able to put back together. I feel like I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up from. I want another child so bad that I can literally feel the baby in my arms. I failed, I lost our baby and I wouldn't blame my husband for hating me! I... I..." practically in hysterics, Lu's voice broke as she sobbed.

"Shhh..." Lana soothed and wrapped her arms around her friend, "it's ok, Peter doesn't hate you"

"I would hate me!" Lu managed to choke out between sobs.

"No... no." Lana spoke quietly as she gently rocked Lu side to side in a smooth, calming manner.

"Lana's right," Peter spoke up from the door, "I could never hate you, I love you with all of my heart." He walked across the room and sat beside Lu on the bed. "You're my life... remember?" Gathering his heartbroken wife into his arms, he kissed the top of her head, "Do you remember what I told you when I asked you to marry me? Huh?"

Lu silently nodded.

Peter wiped away her tears, and quietly repeated what he said the night he proposed, "You are the most amazing woman I know and I can not tell you how much I love you. You're my life, my whole world." Leaning down, he gently kissed Lu, then whispered, "Nothing's changed, you'll always be my everything... no matter what"

* * *

Three Days Later

"Lu?" Nick frowned in surprise as his best friend's wife flew past him. He turned just in time to see her disappear into the RWHC women's restroom. He walked over and knocked on the door, "Lu? You ok?" He frowned in concern when he heard her throwing up. "Anyone else in there?" Hearing no response, Nick looked back at Lana, "You better go get Peter"

Lana quickly rose from her desk and hurried over to one of the exam rooms.

Nick slowly opened the women's restroom door and walked inside. He got a wet paper towel and walked down to the last stall. There, he found Lu, kneeling on the floor. "Are you ok?" Nick asked as he leaned over and wiped her face with the wet paper towel.

"Yeah." Lu sighed and slowly rose to her feet.

"You sure?" Nick steadied her as she took a couple of unsteady steps.

"Yeah, I'm just a little lightheaded." she put her hand on the wall.

"I've got you... Here..." Nick leaned over, slowly picked Lu up, and carried her out of the restroom just in time to see Peter rushing out of an exam room. Meeting Peter in the lobby, Nick gently transferred Lu into her husband's arms, "I think she needs to see Andy"

"No," Lu protested, "I'm fine"

Nick eyed Lu, "You're throwing up and you're lightheaded," he looked at Peter, "That's NOT fine"

"And that's not your first trip in there either." Lana spoke up.

On her way back to her office from the ER, Andy heard Nick and Lana's comments as she came around the corner. "You've been lightheaded and sick to your stomach a couple of times today?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"I'm fine." Lu sighed.

"Not a couple... more like four or five times." Lana's forehead creased in concern.

"Put me down, Peter. I have patients waiting." Lu squirmed in his arms.

"No. Riggs, bring her to my office." Andy instructed as she suddenly remembered something.

"Andy!" Lu protested.

"I just want to check something, Lu." Andy spoke sternly.

Lu sighed and quieted down, knowing there was no use arguing once Andy slipped into Colonel mode.

Peter carried Lu into Andy's office and gently set her down on the exam table, "Andy? What are you thinking"

"This reminds me of a patient I saw a few years ago." Andy pulled the ultrasounds machine over and turned it on.

Lu watched Andy carefully, trying to figure out what was on her mind. "What in the world are you doing?" Lu shivered as Andy raised her shirt and squirted gel on her stomach.

"Just relax... and trust me." Andy moved the ultrasound probe around on Lu's stomach.

Peter squeezed Lu's hand reassuringly as he watched the other doctor.

Andy continued moving the probe across Lu's stomach, carefully watching the ultrasound machine screen. Stopping suddenly, she looked even closer.

"What is it?" Peter's voice was laced with worry.

"Ah ha!" Andy exclaimed as a smile spread across her face.

Lu frowned in confusion, "What"

"Lu..." Andy smiled at her best friend, "You're still pregnant..."


	8. Blessings Abound

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Thanks to my proofreaders and editors!_

* * *

After A Few Seconds Of Silence

"Wh... What?" Lu stuttered, looking at Peter then at Andy.

"You're still pregnant." Andy laughed as Peter stared drop-jawed. "Look," she continued, pointing to a small peanut size mass on the ultrasound machine screen, "there's your baby."

"But... how?" Peter finally found his voice.

"You were going to have twins," Andy smiled at Peter then looked at Lu, "You only miscarried one, honey."

Lu stared at the ultrasound machine screen, tears rolling down her face.

Peter leaned over and kisses her forehead, "Sweetheart?"

Lu looked up at Peter as a smile crept across her face, "We're still gonna have a baby."

Peter nodded and kissed Lu deeply.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lu returned his kiss.

Andy put the ultrasound probe down and turned off the machine, "Ummm guys..." she cleared her throat.

Peter jumped slightly and raised up, grinning sheepishly.

Lu laughed, "Sorry Ands."

Andy shook her head and smiled, "Do you wanna hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes!" Peter quickly agreed, smiling broadly.

Lu nodded as Andy squirted a little more gel on her stomach.

Picking up a small box-like machine, Andy turned it on and put the probe on Lu's stomach. She turned the volume up and moved the probe around.

Suddenly a _**THUMP-THUMP THUMP-THUMP**_ sounded loud and clear through the machine's speaker.

"Nice and strong." Andy smiled, "Your little one should be arriving sometimes in mid to late November. Just in time for Thanksgiving."

"Definitely something to be thankful for." Peter quickly wiped away tears.

Andy turned the machine off and put it down. She picked up a towel and wiped the gel off of Lu's stomach.

"Congratulations... a wonderful, early Christmas present." She smiled as she pulled Lu's shirt back down. She chuckled softly as she quietly slipped out of her office, giving her friends some alone time to enjoy their excitement over their newly discovered treasure.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

"Lu?" Peter called as he entered their apartment.

"In here." she called from the spare room.

Following the sound of her voice, he found her half-way up a ladder, pulling old wallpaper down. He looked around and smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Getting this old paper down so we can paint." Lu glanced down and continued to pull at the wallpaper, "I thought this would be a better room for the nursery. It's closer to our room and this way Marc's room is still here for him when he comes home from college."

"Good idea." Peter walked over and kicked aside some of the discarded wallpaper.

"I thought so too." Lu looked down from her place on the ladder. "So this is how it feels to tower over everyone." she teased her husband as she put her hand on his shoulder that came just above her waist.

Peter chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, "How did you get the ladder up to a second floor apartment? You're not supposed to be doing that."

"I know, I know... light duty. Caleb, from downstairs, brought it up for me." Lu smiled down at Peter.

"Good." he gently rubbed her stomach, smiling as he felt the small, round bump that was barely beginning to show. "And how did you get all the junk outta here?"

"Caleb again." Lu responded then laughed as Peter carefully lifted her off of the ladder and gently placed her feet on the floor.

"There, much better... down where you belong." he smiled before leaning over to kiss his wife.

* * *

Two Months Later

"Ready guys?" Andy asked cheerfully as she walked into her exam room.

"Yes!" Lu and Peter answered in unison.

"A little excited?" Andy laughed as she pulled the ultrasound machine over.

"We need to go shopping." Lu laughed and laid back on the exam table, pulling her shirt up.

"Well, let's see what this little one is so you can do that." Andy pulled the waistband of Lu's scrubs down a little ways and squirted gel on her stomach.

Lu looked up at Peter and nervously reached for his hand.

Peter smiled and took his wife's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Andy turned the ultrasound machine on and moved the probe over Lu's stomach.

"Well?" Lu asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Well," Andy turned around from the ultrasound machine screen to smile at her friends, "I would suggest you start looking for blue things."

"A boy?" Peter looked down at Lu incredulously, "We're gonna have a son."

A smile lit up Lu's face and a tear slipped from her eye. She laughed and wiped away the tear as Peter kissed her forehead.

Andy looked at the ultrasound screen one more time before turning the machine off. She handed Lu a towel, "Everything looks good."

"Thanks Andy." Lu wiped the gel off of her stomach and slowly sat up. She smiled at her husband, "Now we've got some shopping to do"

* * *

A Couple Of Days Later

Peter turned the radio off and stepped back to take a look at his work. "Not too shabby if I say so myself." he spoke aloud to himself. "Maybe we can move into a house soon." he continued. "We'll have to really start looking for one." Peter put the paint brush down and laughed, "It's a good thing no one's home to hear me talking to myself like this. They may think I've finally lost it." He looked at the freshly painted walls and smiled, "A son... Wow. Even after the miscarriage, how amazing is that!" Hearing Lu's key in the front door, Peter hurried out to greet her, "Hi sweetheart." he said as the door opened and Lu entered the apartment.

Lu looked up and laughed at the sight of her husband speckled with baby blue and white paint. "Somebody's been working hard." She kissed Peter then ran her finger along the dried smear of blue paint across his forehead.

"Come look." He smiled as he took her hand and led her to the nursery.

Lu's jaw dropped as she looked around, "You did all of this by yourself?"

Peter nodded, "It's amazing how much you can get done when you're home alone and bored."

Lu kissed his cheek before looking back at the baby blue walls, "You even painted the top and bottom trims!" she exclaimed.

"Blue walls, white trim. That's what you wanted, right?" Peter smiled at his wife's pleased expression.

"It's perfect!" she said, the thrill evident in her voice.

"We just have to decide what theme we want." Peter leaned over and kissed the top of Lu's head.

"Noah's ark, the Precious Moments style." she answered immediately.

"Alright," he smiled, "Noah's ark it is."

"But it has to be the Precious Moments. That's the cutest one there is." Lu tilted her head up and kissed Peter,

"Now go get cleaned up, I'm not sure I can find my husband under all those paint speckles." she teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter laughed good-naturedly as he walked in the bathroom, closed the door behind him and turned the shower on.

Lu pulled the rocking chair into the nursery and sat down. "He's gonna be a wonderful daddy." she thought to herself as she rubbed her expanding stomach and slowly rocked back and forth.

Peter emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, "There... much better." he said as he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. "Lu?" he called as he wondered where she had disappeared to. Glancing into the newly painted nursery, Peter stopped and smiled. He couldn't help but stare.

There she sat in the rocker, in the middle of the empty nursery... sound asleep with one hand resting protectively on her stomach and the most angelic smile, he had ever seen, on her face.

Love radiated from his eyes as he quietly walked across the nursery and gently picked up his sleeping wife.

"Petieeee..." she mumbled as she stirred from her sleep.

"Shhh. Hush Darling." he soothed as she settled into the crook of his arm and laid her head against his chest.

Exhausted, Lu immediately fell back asleep, content to be held in her husband's arms.

Peter walked to their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He laid down beside her, pulling the sheets and comforter up over them both. He held her close and whispered softly, "Sleep... just sleep mi amore."


	9. Counting The Days

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Thanks to my proofreaders and editors! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out..._

* * *

About A Month Later

Lu finished her make-up and flipped the bathroom light off. She sighed as she walked into the bedroom.

Peter turned away from the dresser mirror, still fiddling with his tuxedo's bow tie, "What's wrong babe?" his forehead creased with concern.

Lu half sat down, half fell down on the bed. "Nothing." she lied.

"That sigh wasn't a nothing sigh." Peter walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

She sighed again and rubbed her stomach. "Just tired... I just wanna stay home."

Peter reached up and touched her cheek, "I know sweetheart. We won't stay long, I promise. But Dr. Jackson would throw a fit if we didn't at least make a brief appearance at the biggest hospital fundraiser of the year."

Lu quickly wiped away tears, "Well then, why don't you just go on without me?"

Seeing her tears, Peter moved from the floor to the bed. He put his arm around Lu and pulled her close, "Hey, hey... What is it? huh? I know you're tired, but something else is bothering you too."

Lu pulled at the long black dress that clung lightly to her rounded stomach, "I'm fat."

Peter smiled and kissed her cheek, "You are not. You're beautiful."

"I'm a big, fat cow!" she insisted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Peter chuckled and wiped away Lu's tears, "Darling, you are not." he gently rubbed her stomach, "You're six months pregnant, sweetheart. You're carrying our baby and I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're just saying that." she sniffled.

"No, I'm not." he ran his fingers through her long dark hair, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Really?" she asked as she wiped away a few tears.

"Really." Peter took Lu's face between his hands and kissed her deeply. "Really." he said again.

A small smile tugged at Lu's lips, "I'm sorry honey."

Peter kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Stupid hormones!" she chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I really want you to go with me..." he smiled, "Save me from being bored to death at the bachelor auction."

"I guess I had better go. Somebody might try to auction you off again... and you're just not available this year." Lu teased her husband playfully.

Peter wrapped his arms around her, "Nope... and never again. I'm taken." he gently kissed her lips.

Lu returned his kiss and quietly added, "Forever."

Peter smiled as he stood and began fiddling with his bow tie again.

"You're hopeless," Lu laughed and slowly stood, "Come here and let me fix that."

Peter stepped over and stood in front of his wife. He kissed the top of her head as she easily tied his bow tie.

"There." she patted his chest.

"Thanks." he smiled and turned away to get his tuxedo jacket. "We won't stay very long." he promised as he pulled on his jacket. Hearing Lu growl, he turned around."Honey?" Peter raised an eyebrow and tried to stifle his laughter when he saw her leaned over, halfway buried in the closet, "What are you doing!"

Lu growled something in response, her voice muffled by their clothes.

Unable to contain it any longer, Peter busted out laughing as he walked over. "Honey... honey... honey... I can't understand a word you're saying." he gently pulled her out of the closet.

Lu blew out a frustrated breath, effectively blowing the hair out of her eyes, "I'm looking for my black flats and I can't find them." she sighed in exasperation.

"Here... go sit down baby. Let me find them for you." he tucked a few strands of stray hair behind Lu's ear, then leaned over in the closet to look for her shoes.

A moment later, Peter emerged with a pair of black dress shoes, "Are these the ones you want?" he asked as he held the shoes up.

She nodded from where she sat on the bed, then smiled at her husband as he knelt in front of her and slipped the shoes on her feet. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Peter stood and helped Lu to her feet. "Shall we go?"

Lu kissed his cheek as he linked her arm through his own and escorted her out.

* * *

Later That Night

Lu changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed next to Peter, "That was actually fun to watch." she said, referring to the bachelors' auction. "I can't believe that Ashlyn paid seven thousand dollars for the date with Nick!"

"What?" Peter smiled, "Are you bashing my best friend's worth?"

"Noooo!" Lu laughed as she leaned against the headboard and slid down in bed until she was reclining against her husband. "I'm just saying that the most the other bachelors brought in was five thousand dollars." she laid her head on Peter's chest and snuggled up as close to him as her growing stomach would allow.

"Well, he's always been a ladies' man." Peter reached behind Lu and rubbed her lower back.

"Ohhh that feels so good." she moaned

"You're so tense..." he frowned, "Lay down babe, let me give you a back rub."

Lu sighed gratefully and slid down in the bed.

Peter rolled Lu over on her side and pressed firmly just above her hips.

She gasped in surprise then slowly began to relax.

"That's it... just relax." he soothed as he began to rub her lower back in slow, firm circles.

Lu groaned and tears slipped from her eyes as the tension in her lower back began to melt away.

Peter reached around and wiped her tears away, "Close your eyes darling."

"I'm sorry... I'm just tired." she mumbled as she obediently shut her eyes.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." he picked up an extra pillow and placed it between her knees.

Lu sighed in relief as the pillow took even more of the pressure off of her back.

Peter returned to rubbing just above her hips in slow, firm circles. "Don't fight sleep dearheart, just give in to it and rest."

"Thank you." Lu mumbled just before falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A Little Over Two Months Later

Andy walked into the ER and called out, "Who paged Campbell?"

"I did." Nick responded from a few feet away.

Andy stepped over to the gurney, "Let me hear it."

"No, no. It's not a patient." Nick moved away, allowing another doctor to take over.

"What?" Andy frowned in confusion.

"Not an ER patient anyways..." Nick looked across the crowded ER and pointed.

Following Nick's motion, Andy sighed when she saw Lu frantically trying to save a patient.

"I've tried and tried to get her to leave," Nick explained, "But she's been going non-stop from patient to patient."

"How long has she been in here?" Andy's voice was filled with concern.

Nick glanced at the clock on the wall before replying, "Almost three hours."

"Good grief." Andy sighed, "Alright, thanks. I'll take care of it." she start to walk away but thinking twice, she stopped and turned back. "Come with me so you can take over."

Nick nodded and followed close behind.

"Lu?" Andy approached from behind.

"Yeah?" Lu glanced over her shoulder before quickly returning her attention to her patient.

"Come on. It's time to go." Andy took the IV bag from Lu and handed it to a nearby nurse.

"Andy!" Lu exclaimed, "I'm in the middle of something!"

"Nick's got it under control." Andy nodded as Nick stepped forward and took over caring for the patient.

"But..." Lu started to protest.

Refusing to take no for an answer, Andy put her hands on Lu's shoulders and turned her around. "Let's go." she wrapped her arm around Lu's shoulders and slowly led her out of the ER.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later In The RWHC Lobby

"Sit down." Andy said as Lana rolled a chair over and held it behind Lu.

"I'm fine." Lu insisted.

"Uh huh." Lana put one hand on Lu's shoulder and gently pushed, making Lu sit down in the chair. "You're due in less than a month girl! You've got to take it easy."

"It's time to focus on you and your baby." Andy eyed Lu sternly.

"Andy..." Lu sighed heavily, "I know my limits."

"You know, Ma... you really should listen to them." a quiet voice responded from behind.

"Marc?" Lu rolled the chair around and looked behind her in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and stepped over, "Hi Ma. Good to see you too." he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"No, no, no, no. It's not that. I'm happy to see you." she hurried to explain as she wrapped her arms around her son's neck and hugged him tightly, "I'm just surprised. You're supposed to be at school in Arizona."

Marc hugged Lu and kissed her cheek again, "I arranged to finish this semester from home. Do you really think I'd miss my baby brother's birth?" he smiled and gently rubbed her protruding stomach.

Lu smiled, "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." he put his arm around his mom's waist and slowly pulled her to her feet, "Now... let's get you home."

"And off your feet." Andy quickly added.

Marc smiled and nodded at Andy and Lana as he slowly led Lu out of the clinic.

Lana shook her head and laughed, "I knew that kid could convince her."

"He's her heart." Andy nodded in agreement as she watched Marc drive away with Lu.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

The sounds of movement slowly pulled Marc from a dream. He rolled over in bed and rubbed his eyes. Turning his head to the right he blinked as the bright green numbers of his alarm clock seemed to glow mockingly at him. 2:24 AM. He sat up and shook his head from side to side, trying to shake the remnants of the dream from his mind.

The sounds of movement in the next room now invaded his conscious thought as he swung his legs off the bed and planted his feet on the floor. Marc stood and made his way from his bedroom to the living room. "Ma?" he asked quietly when he saw a figure moving in the darkness.

Lu slowly blew out a breath before responding, "Yeah?"

Marc reached over and turned the lamp on, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lu squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden brightness that filled the living room.

"Then why are you up this early in the morning?" he eyed his mom nervously.

Lu sighed and rubbed her stomach, "Early labor pains."

"Labor!" Marc exclaimed. Suddenly wide awake, he turned and ran towards Lu and Peter's bedroom. "Peter!"

"Honey..." Lu called after him.

"Peter!" Marc yelled.

"Marc," Lu called again, "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here!" the panic in Marc's voice rose as he quickly returned to the living room.

"He got paged to the hospital about three hours ago on an emergency." she explained.

"Emergency! _**THIS**_ is the emergency!" he paced the floor, speaking rapidly, "What do I do Ma? Tell me what to do!" he whirled around to face Lu.

"Calm down son." she smiled, "I'm still in early labor."

"How long have you been having pains?" Marc asked nervously.

"Eh... Around three and a half hours." Lu shrugged.

"And you **_STILL_** call this early labor? I can't believe Peter left when you're in labor!" he stared at Lu in astonishment.

"He doesn't know." she responded as she took a few steps with her hand on her lower back.

"What?" Marc's jaw dropped in shock.

"I didn't tell him." Lu walked over to the couch.

"Why not?" a look of confusion now replaced the shock that was on Marc's face a moment before.

"Because..." Lu leaned over and held onto the back of the couch, "It could be hours."

"What is it? What's wrong?" he walked over and put his hand on his mom's lower back.

Unable to answer, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the couch as a contraction rumbled through her stomach all the way to her back.

"Ma?" Marc's forehead creased in concern, "Ma?" he asked more insistently when she didn't answer.

With one hand, Lu tightened her grip on the couch even more and waved him off with her other hand. She pressed her lips together, slowly breathing through the pain.

"MA! This is_** NOT**_ early labor!" Marc screamed, panic completely taking over as Lu's water broke, drenching the carpet where she stood...


	10. And Baby Makes Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to proofreaders and editors for catching all my mistakes and for making me sound better!_

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

Marc pulled up to the front doors of Rittenhouse Hospital and nervously looked around, "Where is she?"

Lu rubbed her stomach and sighed, "Marc... calm down son."

"I called her, she said she'd meet us here!" Marc spoke rapidly, near hysterics.

"There she is," Lu said as Andy rushed out of the hospital's front doors with a wheelchair, "Call Peter's cell phone, he's probably still in the ER."

Andy hurried over and jerked the car door open, "Morning!" she greeted them cheerfully, her breath becoming little white puffs in the frigid early morning air.

"Some wake up call. Huh?" Lu slowly turned in the car seat.

"Hey, it's the best kind of call to get at three in the morning!" Andy smiled as she helped Lu out of the car and eased her down into the wheelchair. Sticking her head in the passenger door, she quickly instructed Marc, "Park the car, then call Peter or go get him and meet us upstairs in L and D."

Seeing Lu shiver, Marc reached into the back seat, grabbed a blanket, and handed it to Andy, "Here, she's cold... L and D?" he frowned in confusion.

"Labor and Delivery." Andy clarified before closing the car door and laying the blanket over Lu's legs, "Ready to get this over with?"

"More than ready." Lu responded as Marc sped away, across the parking lot.

"I know you're tired." Andy immediately picked up on her best friend's exhaustion.

"Yeah... I am." Lu admitted quietly and reluctantly as Andy pushed the wheelchair into the hospital.

On the other side of the parking lot, Marc scrambled out of the car into the early morning darkness, fumbling with his cell phone at the same time. Trying to dial Peter's cell phone number with trembling hands, Marc dropped his keys. "Ah crud!" Leaning over, he retrieved his keys and dropped his cell phone. Marc bit his bottom lip, holding back the choice words that threatened to escape. He jerked his cell phone up off of the black asphalt and quickly dialed the last two numbers.

In the ER, Peter stepped back from a patient's gurney and picked up his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Ma's in labor! Ma's in labor!" the frantic voice flooded through the cell phone line.

"Marc? What? Where are you?" Peter's work induced exhaustion immediately dissipated as soon as he heard his stepson's panicked exclamation.

"On my way upstairs..." Marc answered as he ran through the hospital's front doors, "Dr. Campbell already took Ma up, she said for us to meet them up in L and D."

Without a word, Peter hung up and ran out of the ER.

* * *

A Couple Of Minutes Later

"Excuse me! Watch out! Heads up!" Peter yelled as he ran full speed down the hall of the Labor and Delivery Unit, dodging the hospital employees as well as patients, "Coming through! My wife's in labor!"

Hearing Peter's voice, Marc looked up from where he stood at the nurse's station, "Dad! They won't tell me anything!"

"I'll take care of it." Peter replied as he ran past Marc looking for Lu or Andy. Suddenly realizing what Marc had said, Peter skidded to a stop and whirled around, "Did you just call me Dad?"

Marc nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Is it ok?"

Peter smiled broadly, "Yes of course." he reassured Marc quickly before turning to one of the nurses, "I'm looking for my wife and her best friend... uh, her doctor I mean."

The nurse stared at Peter blankly, "And who would that be?"

Marc sighed in exasperation and muttered to Peter, "See what I mean?"

Peter groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Now Sara, how long have you known me? You know my wife!" he chided the young nurse, "Dr. Luisa Del... Riggs and Dr. Andy Campbell."

"Oh." Sara responded with no enthusiasm, "Right. They're down that-a-way." she pointed behind her.

"Oh never mind! I'll find them myself!" Peter shook his head and hurried down the hall.

"Somebody needs sleep or caffeine one..." Marc mumbled under his voice as he stared incredulously at Sara.

* * *

Two Hours Later

"Come on Lu... give me one more big push." Andy coached from the foot of the bed.

Lu sighed in exhaustion, "Andy..."

"Just one more, you can do it." Andy encouraged.

"You're doing wonderful Darling. One more push, just one more and it's over." Peter kissed the top of Lu's head. He smoothed her hair back and gently wiped her face with a dry towel as sweat poured down from her forehead. "Come on sweetheart, you can do it." he said as he took her hand.

Lu closed her eyes, squeezed Peter's hand, and pushed as hard as she could. She sighed and leaned back against the bed, completely exhausted, as a shrill cry filled the hospital room.

"It's a boy!" Andy announced brightly, just before laying the baby on Lu's chest.

Peter's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his wife and child, "He's perfect."

Lu rubbed her baby's back as tears rolled down her face, "Josiah Daniel Riggs." she quietly named their newborn son.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

Andy finished settling Lu into a clean hospital bed. She slowly raised the head of the bed, sitting Lu up in a reclined position. "There we go." Andy smiled as she gently laid Josiah in Lu's waiting arms, "He's so precious."

"Thanks." Lu smiled down adoringly at the baby in her arms.

Peter sat on the bed next to Lu and gently stroked the thin layer of silky smooth, light brown hair that covered Josiah's head.

"Do you want me to send Marc in?" Andy took a few steps toward the door.

"Yes, please." Lu smiled and cradled Josiah close to her.

Andy nodded and slipped out the door in search of Marc.

Lu tilted her head up and kissed Peter as Josiah hungrily nursed.

Peter returned her kiss then stared down at his son in amazement, "He's beautiful... he has your eyes." he smiled, observing their baby boy's dark brown eyes.

"But he looks just like you." Lu laughed quietly.

Peter leaned over and kissed Lu's cheek, "Oh... Marc called me Dad earlier."  
"He did?" Lu looked at her husband in shock.

Peter nodded, "When I passed him on my way in here."

Lu smiled, tears of joy glistening in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked as she put Josiah on her shoulder to burp him.

"Sweetheart!" Peter couldn't help but laugh, "You were a little busy."

"True." Lu cradled Josiah in the crook of her arm.

Marc ran into Lu's hospital room, "Ma! Dr. Campbell said..." he stopped suddenly, frozen in place, his eyes glued on the newborn securely held in his mother's arms.

"Come on in son, it's ok." Lu smiled reassuringly.

"Come see your brother." Peter gently encouraged.

Marc slowly walked over, his eyes transfixed on his baby brother. "He's adorable." Marc commented, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lu patted the bed beside her, "Sit down."

"What's his name?" Marc gently sat down, still unable to tear his gaze away from the newborn.

"Josiah Daniel Riggs." Lu smiled.

He glanced up at Peter before gently stroking Josiah's hand, "He looks just like you, Dad." Marc gasped in surprise as Josiah's tiny fingers closed around his pinky finger. A smile slowly spread across Marc's face, "Hey there, little guy." he cooed softly.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lu looked back and forth between her sons.

"Oh... no." Marc struggled to keep the panic out of his voice, "No, no, no." the words rolled rapidly off of his tongue.

"It's ok," Lu laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of"

"You're not gonna hurt him, if that's what you're worried about." Peter spoke reassuringly.

"Here... hold out your arms." Lu instructed.

Marc looked at his mom nervously as he obediently held his arms out.

"Support his neck like this and cradle him like this." Lu gently lowered Josiah into Marc's arms, showing him how to hold his brother.

"Relax kiddo, it's ok." Peter reached over and ruffled Marc's hair.

Lu watched carefully as Marc stared down, totally captivated by every movement and every sound that came from the tiny bundle nestled in his arms.

Lu looked up at Peter and smiled, "He's hooked."

"Hook, line, and sinker." Peter agreed with a laugh.

"Oh." Marc said without looking up, "Gramma's on her way."

"What? But she can't fly that far!" Lu protested.

Marc shrugged and smiled mischievously, "You know Gramma... stubborn... just like you."


	11. Time Marches On

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to proofreaders and editors for their time and extreme patience._

_This is a short chapter, just to tie up lose ends and create some sort of ending. I hope you've enjoyed this story. I'll have another one up soon... just a fair warning, it will be another "odd" couple_

* * *

The Next Morning

Marc unlocked the front door of the apartment and Isabel rushed in.

Peter stepped out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee, "Good Morning. How was..."

"Where's my Luisa?" Isabel excitedly cut him off.

"In the bedroom. She just finished nursing Josiah." Peter smiled with amusement.

Isabel quickly kissed Peter's cheek and hurried to the bedroom.

"Uhh... Dad?" Marc struggled through the door with four suitcases.

"Oh!" Peter sat his mug down and hurried over to help. "How long is Isabel staying?" he asked as he took two of the bags.

"I'm not sure," Marc closed the door and put the other two suitcases on the couch, "But she told me that two of these are filled with things for Josiah."

* * *

At The Same Time - In The Bedroom

Lu looked up and smiled as Isabel rushed in. Then returning her attention to the small bundle in her arms, she cooed softly, "There's your Gramma."

Isabel walked over and gently sat on the bed beside Lu. She kissed Lu's cheek, then looked down at the baby. "So handsome... so handsome." Isabel's voice was barely audible as tears pooled in her eyes.

Lu leaned over and gently placed the newborn in Isabel's arms, "This is your great grandson, Josiah Daniel Riggs."

Isabel smiled down at Josiah as the tears that were in her eyes now rolled down her cheeks.

"You used to sing that to Marc." Lu smiled in recognition as Isabel began to quietly sing a Spanish lullaby.

"And to you, mi amor." Isabel reached over and squeezed Lu's hand before continuing to sing.

Lu held her grandmother's hand and closed her eyes as the beautiful soothing melody of Isabel's song lulled both her and Josiah to sleep.

* * *

One Year Later

Lu and Peter stood with Josiah, surrounded by friends and family, as the room rang with happy voices singing "Happy Birthday"

Josiah's smile slowly faded and he began to cry, slightly disturbed by all of the commotion around him.

"Shh... Shhh." Peter gently bounced the fussing baby.

"Awww." Lu laughed and reached for Josiah

"You just don't know what to think, do you buddy?" Peter smiled as he handed his son to his wife.

Josiah wrapped his arms around Lu's neck and tangled his small hands in her long hair.

"It's ok baby." Lu soothed as she hugged him close and rubbed his back.

Josiah's cries, muffled by his mom's shoulder, quickly subsided and he shyly buried his face in her neck.

"Hey hey birthday boy," Lana crooned in her motherly tone, "You ready for some cake?" she asked as she placed a decorated cake on the table.

Josiah's eyes widened in amazement when he looked over and saw the huge cake, complete with four small toy trains.

Lu settled Josiah in his highchair as Andy struck a match and lit the candle in the center of the cake. "Make a wish and blow the candle out." Lu moved the cake closer to Josiah.

"Ready?" Peter stepped up beside the highchair, "One... Two... Three!"

Josiah squealed in delight as Peter and Nick leaned over and blew, extinguishing the small flame.

Isabel and Peter's mom quickly moved up to the table and began cutting the cake, then passing it to Marc, who stood nearby dipping ice cream onto each plate.

Lu couldn't help but laugh as Josiah looked up at her and smiled, his giggles ringing through the room. "I love that sound."

"So do I." Marc leaned over to ruffle his brother's hair.

Josiah's giggles rang out again, prompting Lu to lean over and kiss the top of his head. "I guess now would be a good time for me to tell your Daddy that you're gonna be a big brother." she smiled down at her son.

Immediately all noise and commotion stopped, absolute silence filled the room.

Lu looked across the room where her husband stood pouring drinks for everyone.

Peter started at her and his jaw slowly dropped as he unknowingly continued to pour the drink.

The silence was broken by Josiah's cheerful squeal, "Ba-Ba!"

Suddenly everyone seemed to snap back into action.

"Whoa, Pete!" Nick hurried over and took the Pepsi bottle out of Peter's hand as the styrofoam cup that he was filling overflowed.

Andy, Lana, and Marc burst into laughter at Josiah's delighted squeal.

Lu looked down at Josiah and laughed, "Ba-Ba. That's right. Big brother."

Still standing across the room, Peter finally found his voice, "What? Are you serious? Are you sure?" he asked incredulously.

Lu smiled and nodded, "Very sure."

A huge smile slowly spread across Peter's face. He quickly crossed the room, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her high off the floor.

Lu wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as she looked down from where he held her above him.

Then Peter slowly lowered his wife close to him in a hug and kissed her deeply.

* * *

A Few Months Later

Laying on Andy's exam table, Lu squeezed Peter's hand as she held her shirt up with her other hand. She looked up at Andy and smiled, "Well?"

Andy moved the probe around on Lu's stomach and watched the ultrasound machine screen, "Well..."

"What is it?" a worried look crossed Peter's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andy glanced at Peter then at Lu, "But I recommend that you start buying two of everything."

Lu stared at Andy in shock, "Twins? Again? Really?" she turned to look at the ultrasound machine screen.

"Really." Andy pointed to the screen, "Baby A." Then moving her finger over, she smiled, "Baby B."

"Oh my gosh." tears of joy filled Lu's eyes.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Andy couldn't help but laugh at the surprised expressions on Lu and Peter's faces.

Too shocked to speak, Peter nodded.

"Y... Yes." Lu stuttered.

"Ok." Andy looked back at the screen, "Baby A is..." she moved the probe to get a better look, "a girl."

Lu smiled and wiped away tears before looking up at Peter.

Moving the probe once more, Andy announced, "And Baby B is a girl."

"Twin girls..." Peter said in amazement.

"Not just twins..." Andy wiped the gel off of Lu's stomach and pulled her shirt down, "Identical twins so it seems."

"Wow..." Lu whispered still trying to get her mind around the idea, "Our family keeps growing." She looked up at her husband as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Time marches on." Andy remarked quietly before slipping out of the room.

"What was it that Lana called it?" Lu asked.

Peter gently wiped away Lu's tears. "Destiny." he replied as he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Let me know what you think. If you don't like it, that's ok, tell me... just be courteous about it please. :-)_


End file.
